Akai Yasei
by Destiny-Bookmaster
Summary: Genial! Gary Oak siendo torturado por una chica psicopata campeona en batallas pokemon ¿Que pasara con nuestro heroe? Oneshoot! Posiblemente...


Akai Yasei

**Tipo: **Humor/Parody

**Advertencia! **A todas las Fan de Gary se les advierte que aunque sea un capitulo (Por ahora) esta dedicado totalmente a torturar a Gary; asi que si quiere ver a su "querido" gary siendo torturado por una loca psicopata, sigan leyendo! n.n

**Disclamer: **_"Pokemon no es mio, si no a quienes les pertenesca blablabla!_

_**Ahora si, el fic!**_

* * *

Un día en pueblo paleta, estaba el profesor Oak, analizando datos despreocupada mente

- n-n No hay nada mejor que analizar los datos de mis entrenadores favoritos- dice el profesor alegremente- aunque veo que mi nieto no a mejorado mucho, pero bueno, para eso a ella la llame

De la puerta se abre de un portazo y aparece una chica de 16 años, sus ojos era carmin muy oscuro y su cabello castaño, cabe destacar que ella vestia un atuendo bastante llamadtivo…

-n.n Ah, señorta Yasei, ya llegaste¿Cómo te fue?-

- ¬0¬ ¿Cómo me fue¿¡Quiere saber como me fue, viejo decrepito?- empieza a replicar la supueta Yasei- ¡Un idiota con un deportivo rojo estuvo apunto de atropellarme por que estaba en reversa!

- o.oU ¿Un deportivo rojo?-

- ¡Seee¡Un maldito deportivo rojo¡Esos autos son de mala guero!-

- Bueno, la verdad…-

- -0- Les digo, si esa tipa no hubiera estovado, hubiera hecho la "Manecilla de la torre de Londres"- dice Gary Oak llegando con su monton de porristas

- ¡Si, tienes razón Gary! non – contestan las lame botas

- ¡Ahhh¡Tu!- dice Yasei y Gary al mismo tiempo

- ¡El idiota del deportivo!-

- ¡La tipa del camino!-

- ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí¡A mi me llamaron!- dicen aquel parr

- ¡Profesor!- (n/a: La chica)

- ¡Abuelo!- (n/a: El fulano X3)

- Pues verán…Gary, desde que te derrotaron el la liga verde, no has mejorado nada, así que decidí llamar a alguien que te asesore- dice Oak como excusa (n/a: y también para protegerse de su furia)

- O.OUuu- Silencio total!

- Gary, te presento a tu asesora de entrenamiento, Akai Yasei- dice Oak

- ¡QUEEE?-

- Bueno, espero que no te moleste Gyara.- dice el profesor nerviosamente

- ¬¬ Pues si, si me molesta, pero si usted me lo pide, no tengo otra opción- "replica" Akai

- Que bueno que te pareció buena la idea-

- ¬¬ ¿Pero que tiene de especial esta gaznápira?- comenta Gary (n/a: Un comentario no muy inteligente en mi opinión ññU)

- ¬.¬ ¡Mas respeto, alumno-escuincle! A diferencia de ti, yo estuve en tercer lugar de la liga verde, tengo 15 medallas y 2300 pokemons, a diferencia de ti que ni siquiera pasaste las preliminares- presume Akai

- o ¡Abuelo!- replica Gary

- n.ñ Es por tu bien, nieto.- se escusa o proteje nuevamente el abuelo

- ¬0¬ Bien, ahora estoy al mando, antes que nada iremos a las ciudades…a pie…- comenta Akai (n/a: mas bien ordena, pero bueno…)

- O.o ¿Queeee!- ataque cardiaco de Gary

- ¬¬ Que voy a eliminar tu deportivo y de paso a tus lame-botas tambien.-

- TToTT ¿Por qué?- Pedrada para porristas y gary!

- Por que para se buen entrenador, también tienes que estar concentrado y ellas distraen mucho, asi que ¡FUERA!- dice sacando a patadas a las porristas

- TT.TT Bububu…-

- Empezamos a las 5 a.m., ni un minuto mas, ni un minuto menos.- ordena Akai

A las 5 a.m., Gary estaba en su cuarto, profundamente dormido, cuando su despertador suena y lo apaga.

- U¬U zzzzzz…- Gary dormido a moco suelto

- ¡Hora de levantarse, Snorlax¡Mueve tu trasero de la cama y vete a vestir!- exclama Akai tirandolo de la cama

- U¬U Zzzzzz…- sigue dormido…

- ¬0¬ Oak…Gary… ¡Hijo de la fregada, levántate!- (n/a: Perdonen la exprecion!)

- U¬U Zzzzz…- O.o sigue dormido…

- ¬¬ Si asi lo quieres…-

Saca una pokebola y saca a un Elekid.

- Tu ya sabes que hacer- dice Akai maliciosamente

- ¡Elelelelee!- supongamos que esa esla risa malvada de un eleking

Se sube a la cama y lo empieza a electrocutar.

- nn Como decia mi mama "Si esta bien dormido, un eletrocuton lo despertara de un saltillo"- (n/a: Moraleja del dia! Despierta temprano antes que una loca chica psicópata te electrocute con su pokemon)

- Xox ¡Yaaa, ya desperté, ya desperté!- exclama Gary

- Bueno, te espero abajo con tu mochila, ya que viaje sera largo.- empieza a decir Akai

- XOx ¡Ya se, pero dile a tu Elekid que pare!- exclama Gary aun siendo electrocutado

- 9.9 Déjame pensarlo… n.n nop- dice Akai

- XoX ¡Por favor!- suplica Gary

- u.u Esta bien…- dice Akai un poco triste

Elekid deja de electrocutarlo y se sube a los brazos de su ama.

- G.G Esto no puede empeorar…- murmura un Gary bastante achicharrado

- ¬¬ Pues si puede, ya que si no te levantas temprano, Elekid te dirá buenos días a su manera- (n/a: Mhahahahaha! Como me gusta hacer sufrir a Gary! XD)

- GoG Rayos…-

15 minutos después, ya estaban en la reja de la casa del viej…del abuelo n.nUuu

- Bueno, me llevo al escuincle, nos vemos profe n.n- se despide Akari

- Bueno, cuídense mucho- los despide el profesor

- ioi ¡Abue, si me quiere, no me dejes con la psicópata!- suplica Gary abrazando las piernas de su abuelo

- n.ñ Vamos Gary, la señorita Yasei te cuidara¿Verdad?-

- 9.9 o.o ¿Eh¡Ah, si¡lo que sea¡Vamonos Garu!- dice Akai despistadamente

- ¬¬ Es Gary- corrige Garu ¡Quiero decir, Gary!

- Si, como sea ¡Vamonos!-

- T-T Seee…-

- ¡Con animo! – dice Akai dandole un "golpecito" en la espalda de gary

- X.x ¡Seeee!- ese es Gary después del "golpecito"

- ñ.ñ Adiosin… - el abuelo se da cuenta de algo importante…- TToTT ¡Al fin voy a dejar de pagarle del deportivo!

Estaban caminando y caminado, hasta que…

- GoG ¿Cuánto falta?- pregunta Gary arrastrándose como gusano

- ¬.¬ ¡Tu no aguantas nada¡Solo llevamos 1111000000000000000000000000000000000 kilometros recorridos!- comenta Akai

- ¿Y cuanto falta?- pregunta nuevamente el gusano

- 9.9 Otros cien para llegar a el puerto que me llevara a mi isla.- responde Akai desinteresadamente

- o.ó ¿Isla?-

- Seee, mi isla de entrenamiento especial o como algunos llaman, "LIDLMPCLPQNMPQSNND"-

- ¿Que? O.oUUuu-

- Las siglas de "La isla De La Muerte Por Cierta Loca Psicopara Que No Mencionaremos Por Que Si No Nos Degolla", aun no entiendo por que le llaman asi ó.ò-

- T-T Creo que yo voy a averiguarlo-

**¿Fin?**

* * *

- Uff! Me canse!- dice Destiny mirando la comp.

- Y eso que es solo el primer capitulo…- comenta Drake

- Bueno, ahora solo esperaremos…-

- ¿Esperaremos…que?-

- Que aprieten el botoncito para saber si quieren masss! 0-

- u.uIII-


End file.
